Something Real
by Hazel Rayne 008
Summary: A retelling of Kaitlyn's Secret Admirer Segment from Raw 6-10-13. Instead of crying, there is a beautiful smile; but who gives her what she's been wanting for so long? Read and find out.


**Author Note: Well I was seriously disappointed with the outcome of Kaitlyn's secret admirer segment on Raw's episode from 6-10-13. I believe there really should have been a real admirer, not just AJ's torment; so I decided to write this one shot to rectify the wrong. In my opinion, this is what should have happened. Please review with your thoughts.**

**Something Real**

**-Backstage (Not onscreen; but still in Character)-**

Kaitlyn stood backstage in front of a large mirror preparing for the unveiling of the secret admirer that had been showering her with gifts and romantic texts for weeks. The nervous butterflies began to flutter within her stomach and made her heart race with anticipation.

"I wonder who you are" she said to herself while flipping her hair out of her eyes.

The segment was growing closer. Beside her was a backstage TV and upon it was a match between Big E Langston and Chris Jericho. Kaitlyn quickly became enthralled in watching it unfold. Her opponent for the upcoming pay-per-view Payback, was at ringside with her boyfriend Dolph Ziggler.

Knowing first-hand about Dolph's flirtatious behavior, she wondered if it was him; but she pushed it far from her mind, refusing to believe that he was her secret admirer. Towards the end of the match, Dolph's opponent for Payback, Alberto Del Rio, rushed down the ramp. Dolph was blindsided and it caused a big enough distraction for Chris to pick up the win.

AJ petted his head softly, while giving Alberto death glares. Kaitlyn found herself quietly chuckling to herself. Stephanie McMahon walked passed her in the hall. "You look beautiful" she commented and continued on her way.

"Thank you" she whispered.

She thought back on her moments in NXT and how things played out with her former best friend, AJ Lee. Sometimes she wished things went differently; but they would never change no matter how much she wanted them to. Through all the hardships, they always stuck together but now everything was so very different.

"Kaitlyn…" a voice said from behind her.

"Natalya" she replied kind of surprised that she even approached her after what she had said the week before.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes and no"

"Just be careful. You just never know"

"Don't worry, I'll be okay"

She questioned her own statement and the confidence she held within herself about the whole thing. Natalya hugged her tightly before walking away. Again, the memories of NXT invaded her thoughts. This match with AJ was probably the most personal one she ever had. AJ had been the first to greet her when she arrived on the scene. The members of The Shield were also pretty close to her during those times.

The Shield now was one of the top teams in all the WWE and deep down it brought a smile to her face. Despite the fact that they were heel and well hated by the WWE Universe, she still respected them and what they could do in the ring each and every night. In some ways, she thought about being a part of a team like that. Each member contributing something to the cause and not one being left out.

"Hey Kaitlyn, are you feeling okay. You look a little pale" a warm male voice asked.

She saw Seth Rollin's reflection in the mirror she was standing in front of. Whirling around, she came face to face with him. His chocolate eyes locked with hers and she couldn't seem to find words in her mouth to speak. "Kaitlyn…" he said again.

"I'm fine" she replied quickly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, tell Dean and Roman I said 'hi' okay"

He smiled at her and it made the butterflies start their fluttering inside her stomach all over again. "Sure, I'll tell them" he replied and walked away. Her eyes lingered on his form until he was no longer in her sight.

"Kaitlyn, you're up in five" a stage crew member said.

"Thanks"

**Onscreen, Secret Admirer Segment**

Raw came back from a commercial break with Kaitlyn in the ring holding a microphone in her hand. Her hands shook from being so nervous. She raised the microphone up to her lips to speak. "Well Secret Admirer, here I am. Show yourself. I feel silly standing here" she stated.

The crowd became almost silent until a familiar music started up. The people automatically started to make their unhappy feelings known about the man walking to the ring with a bouquet of lilies in his hand. Kaitlyn looked at Big E Langston in an extremely skeptical manner.

"Big E, it's you?" she asked.

He nodded his head to confirm her question; but deep down she felt like she was being played. Big E was a friend of AJ Lee and nothing good would come of this, even if it were the truth. Her mind was screaming at her that something was definitely wrong with him being out there. He reached for the microphone that was in her hand and gave her the flowers he was holding.

"Kaitlyn, I know this is unexpected. This is hard for me especially after what happened earlier. You know, people only see me as…as a big bad tough guy. They only see me as Dolph's heavy. They think all I care about is beating people up; but honestly, I…I care about more than that. I…I care about you" he said.

Kaitlyn opened her mouth; but didn't know what to say to him. She was beyond shocked; but still in the back of her mind, there was doubt in the words he spoke. "Okay, I know you skeptical and you should be; but ever since I first met you….ever since I first laid eyes on you, you were it. You were all I could think of" he continued.

Her eyes widened in shock, listening to him speak the words she's wanted to hear for so long. Out of reflex, she stepped back a little trying to distance herself from him. Again, her mind continued to scream at her that it wasn't real. "And I didn't know how to tell you, until now"

He dropped the microphone and took her hands into his, inching closer to her. She stood frozen unable to move at all, despite the screaming inside her head. His one hand rested on the low of her back and the other moved up her arm until he cupped the side of her face. In a split second, he bent her down and leaned in to kiss her; but he dropped her onto the mat with a sly smile.

Kaitlyn's confused expression was mixed with bitter tears that wanted to fall from her eyes. AJ's theme started up and she started to skip out laughing. "How ya feeling right now, Kaitlyn? Worthless, alone, broken; well that's exactly how I felt when you abandoned me" she stated.

Kaitlyn felt warm tears roll down her cheeks. She knew that Big E was still at ringside, watching her. He was enjoying her suffering while AJ continued to rub salt in the wounds. She couldn't find the strength to even get up from the mat. "I spent the last year of my life letting men hurt me. Daniel Bryan, CM Punk, John Cena; they used me. They took advantage of me and they shattered me like glass"

She couldn't speak a word; all she could do was cry in front of her former best friend. She knew that things would never go back to the way things were. AJ got closer to her face and asked where her best friend was in her time of need. She knelt down in front of Kaitlyn and stated that she had been chasing the Diva's Tile.

"But even shattered glass, if you handle it wrong can cut pretty deep"

"You're crazy" Kaitlyn yelled standing up, throwing the flowers down.

"No, No Kaitlyn I'm smart. Maybe you can beat me in here; but I can beat you up here"

AJ pointed to the top of Kaitlyn's head; but she swatted her hand away. AJ continued to smile in a psychotic way, pushing Kaitlyn to edge even more. "I used to put you on a pedestal and now I get to shove you off and laugh as you fall all the way down" she said laughing.

"You're so sad, weak, pitiful. Face it Kaitlyn, you're just trash"

Kaitlyn half laughed and sobbed at the same time. AJ's expression turned from carefree to serious in a matter of seconds. "You have no one. You have no love, no friends; none of these people give a damn about you. The only thing you have that is worth anything is that Diva's title and come Sunday, you won't even have that"

Big E laughed at ringside; but before AJ could say anything else, Alberto Del Rio's music sounded. The crowd started to scream in joy. Alberto stood on the stage for a moment before walking down the ramp. Big E moved in front of the ring to block his path. His smile never wavered from his chiseled features.

"It's funny how you feed off of other people's pain; because, you yourself are too badly damaged to be normal" Alberto commented.

"You know nothing about me" AJ screamed.

Big E took a step forward, ready to strike in her defense. Alberto looked over at the sobbing Kaitlyn and winked at her. It was her signal to make a move while she had a chance. She lunged at AJ, taking her down to the mat hard. Her fists connected to the side of AJ's arms as she covered herself up to defend herself.

Big E was distracted by the brawl that he forgot all about Alberto standing in front of him. The crowd cheered as he started his own brawl with the big man. AJ screamed as Kaitlyn slammed the back of her head into the mat. She kicked Kaitlyn away and rolled out of the ring into the arms of Dolph Ziggler, who had just rushed down to ringside.

Kaitlyn stood in the ring with tears still rolling down her cheeks. Her fists were clenched at her sides in bitter anger. She knew that she had to accept that AJ would never be who she used to be. She watched as the trio backed up the ramp with sly smiles upon their faces. Alberto rolled into the ring and stood before Kaitlyn.

He reached down to pick up the discarded microphone. She watched him curiously and the sight of the trio on the stage made her cringe in anger. Alberto's smile was sincere and amazing. It made her stomach flutter. His tanned skin started to redden on his checks. _**"He's blushing"**_ she thought mentally.

"Big E wasn't the real admirer, Kaitlyn…" he started.

Her eyes widened again in surprise; but this time her head wasn't screaming to run this time. He gently touched the side of her face with a fingertip, moving her hair out of her eyes. He lifted the microphone back up to his lips.

"I am" he finished.

Alberto leaned in and pressed his lips on to hers, much to the liking of the crowd. AJ screamed her frustration out on the stage. Dolph held onto her tightly. Alberto's lips moved across Kaitlyn's skillfully and she relaxed enough to wrap her arms around her neck, pulling him closer to her. When the kiss was finally broken, he leaned his forehead against hers. She smiled for the first time since the whole segment started.

He moved to open the ropes for her to exit when his music started up. The smile never left her face as they walked up the ramp together. She realized that AJ was wrong. She wasn't the things she claimed her to be; she was the opposite. Alberto kissed the side of her head as they passed through the open doorway backstage.

**End Note: Well there was my take on the whole. I hope you liked it. Please review with your thought.**


End file.
